Precious Moments
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Precious Moments  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,944  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Cavity-inducing fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p>Sebastian loves it when he gets home before Blaine. He likes being able to toe off his shoes without Blaine pestering him that it's bad for the shoes and he'll wear them out faster. He likes shrugging out of his jacket and picking the buttons of his shirt undone as he approaches their bedroom to swap into a t-shirt, fabric fluttering from his shoulders to the floor which he'll pick up when he's changed. He likes kicking his slacks in the vague direction of the clothing hamper and rinsing the light coat of gel from his hair so that the strands are loose and damp when Blaine gets home.<p>

He likes being able to flop onto the couch and breathe an enormous sigh of relief that he survived another day in a job he's beginning to resent. He likes being able to stare at the ceiling for a minute, or five, and feel the tension unravel in his shoulders. He likes being able to flex his feet as his toes remember how to breathe again without uncomfortable leather shoes crushing them. Blaine often jokes that if he could have a job where he spent the day in jeans and a sweatshirt and no shoes, he'd be happy. He hasn't corrected Blaine yet. That job sounds perfect.

Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home because it means that when Blaine bustles through the door with Maddy on his hip, Sebastian can swoop in to collect their daughter and decorate her face in kisses while she squeals and grabs at his hair with her stubby fingers. With one arm supporting Maddy's weight, his other hand slides over Blaine's waist to pull him closer and kiss the tension from his husband's shoulders - at least until Maddy gets impatient that neither of her daddies are paying any attention to her.

He eases Maddy to the floor when she gets too squirmy and their precocious three-year-old toddles off to the playpen in the corner of the living room to fiddle with the coloured blocks and rings.

"Hey," he greets Blaine, drawing his husband in for a hug that leaves Blaine's cheek pressed to his chest. He loves that he has the ability to shield Blaine's body with his own, to offer a source of height and strength for Blaine to shelter against. He's pretty sure that the way Blaine's fingers wind into his shirt and the way he noses at Sebastian's collarbone is evidence enough that his husband likes their height difference too.

"Let me change and we can start on dinner?" Blaine mumbles, sounding tired at the close of a Thursday. Somehow he's always more exhausted on Thursdays. Sebastian suspects it's because Blaine spends most of the day thinking about how close Friday is.

"Let me help you change and then we can start on dinner," he amends, kissing Blaine's temple as his husband droops against his shoulder with his eyes closed. He wonders if Blaine is on the verge of getting sick - it's unusual to see him this fatigued.

He leads Blaine towards the bedroom, aiding his descent to the edge of the bed while Sebastian finds a pair of grey sweatpants and a worn Dalton tee he knows Blaine adores because it was once his. He observes Blaine carefully, the practised ease of his fingers unknotting his bow tie, the nimble curve of his knuckles as he loosens the top button and eases his collar away from his throat to expose his Adam's apple and the hint of a collarbone that Sebastian enjoys leaving marks on.

It still really shouldn't turn Sebastian on as much as it does. He presumes it's because he's so intimately familiar with Blaine's fingers, as well as his throat. He also knows how much Blaine likes to lean into the touches he bestows against his neck, a not-so-secret erogenous zone of his husband's that he'd discovered very quickly.

"I'm so-" Blaine's sentence gets cut off by a yawn. His shoulders sag. His eyelids are flickering, struggling to stay open. Sebastian has a feeling he knows exactly how the sentence would have ended anyway.

He steps forward, cradling Blaine's neck as he pulls the strings of the bow tie away, unbuttons the rest of shirt until it's loose on his shoulders. Despite how tired he is, he can tell Blaine preens under the attention and care.

"Rest, babe," he murmurs, guiding Blaine under the sheets and blankets. There's definitely something more going on when Blaine doesn't even attempt to mount a protest against the actions. "I'll sort out dinner. Can I get you anything?"

Blaine tilts his head towards the side that Sebastian usually lays on, perhaps seeking out the scent that is stamped all over the left half of the bed. "Don't burn down the apartment," he whispers and Sebastian's not sure whether it was meant to be a sleepy reprimand, an amused warning, or the rambling of someone so drained he's no longer aware of what he's saying.

He kisses Blaine's cheek and leaves the door ajar for some light to filter in, but not enough to give Blaine a headache while he rests. Maddy has abandoned the blocks and rings in a haphazard pile to play with her Ken dolls. They currently look like they're kissing and he fights back a snort. Blaine would probably coo if he saw it.

"Hey Mads, are you hungry?" he asks, crouching beside her and running his fingers through her spiky brunette hair while the dolls get danced across the carpet towards the blocks. They sort of look like misshapen city blocks.

"Where daddy?" she says, holding out the Ken doll that she'd crayoned to make the hair black a few weeks ago while watching Saturday cartoons.

"Daddy's really tired," he replies, taking the doll that he knows is her representation of Blaine and fighting back an amused grin at the way his daughter imitates his life with Blaine. "What were you doing with your dolls?"

"Ken likes Andy," Maddy explains, waving her own doll around with a soft 'zoom' noise. "They're like you and daddy. They kiss lots!"

He laughs and kisses Andy's dark hair, handing the doll back when Maddy makes grabby hands for it. "I'll be in the kitchen, poppet. Don't wake daddy, okay?"

She pouts a little but finally nods because she'd once run into their room far too early and Blaine had revealed his lack of morning skills with a grumbled tirade and pulling the blanket over his head. Since then, Maddy had always knocked first and poked her head in to see if she could join them.

He moves into the kitchen to make an easy meal of spaghetti bolognese with the leftover mince from the hamburgers Blaine had made two nights ago. He hums to himself as he drifts around the kitchen for ingredients, keeping an eye on his daughter after Maddy had crawled onto her seat when he started organising the pasta. He half-listens to her babbled conversation between Andy and Ken that he guesses makes perfect sense to her. From time to time, he kisses the top of her hair or tickles the back of her neck and then returns to cooking, mindful of leaving anything too long that it starts to burn or turning his back on her and she gets injured.

When he sets the table, Maddy puts her dolls to the side and stares up at Sebastian with big green eyes. "I wake daddy now?"

Sebastian thinks about the extent of his husband's exhaustion. Though he knows Blaine should eat to keep up his strength, he also knows that if Blaine is coming down sick, he needs to get as much rest as possible. Blaine was capable of sleeping like the dead in the early stages of illness.

"I can warm up dinner later if he's hungry," he says, making sure all the hotplates are turned off as he strains the pasta and places a small serving in one of Maddy's dinosaur bowls. She grins at him and picks up her purple plastic fork, squirming in her seat once she starts stabbing at the noodles.

"Love pasta!" she says around a mouthful of spaghetti and he huffs a laugh as he sits beside her.

"You love everything, my hungry little monster," he teases and she giggles and chomps through another mouthful.

As much as he loves his precious moments of stillness before Blaine gets home with their daughter, he also loves these precious moments of getting to sit with her and marvelling at how grown up she's becoming. He remembers how small and grey she'd been when first born, and the blossom of pink to her skin as she'd gasped in her first breaths. He remembers the shrill crying that had left him and Blaine prepared to gouge out their eyes as payment for a cure to her restless sleeping. He remembers the bottle of red wine he and Blaine had split when she'd finally slept through the night uninterrupted at three months. He remembers so many things of those early years - first steps, first words, first smiles, first giggles - and yet Maddy is no longer a small, helpless baby but a small, functioning human. It scares him that she'll be starting kindergarten in no time. Once that happens, she'll be off to elementary school and then high school and college and getting married and-

"Papa?" Maddy taps his hand impatiently with her fork, her bowl empty even though Sebastian had gotten so lost in his thoughts he'd only managed a few mouthfuls. "More?"

For all the similarities between their appearances, Maddy was definitely Blaine's child with her insatiable appetite. Sebastian had learned quickly of Blaine's ability to eat through a mountain of food, especially when he was stressed out. He retrieves a second bowl of spaghetti for Maddy and sets up the DVD player with _Beauty and the Beast_ playing quietly. Enthralled by the bright colours and singing, Sebastian leaves his daughter with her bowl of pasta to check on Blaine.

It's immediately obvious that Blaine is coming down with something because the sheets and blanket are twisted around his legs and hips. Generally Blaine was only this restless if he was sick, because his muscles would be wracked with pain that made it difficult for him to get comfortable.

He sighs as he creeps into the room and lowers himself to the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers against the sweaty curls stuck to Blaine's forehead. His husband is definitely starting to run a fever. His skin feels as hot as the sun.

"Seb," Blaine whines when he stirs through the haze of exhaustion, reaching out a wobbly hand for his wrist. He flips over his hand and threads their fingers together, letting Blaine know he's here even if his husband can't quite open his eyes.

"I told you that you were working too hard," he teases, pressing into Blaine's side to kiss his temple. For weeks, Blaine has been working feverishly on a research project for his Masters in Music Education while juggling his part-time job of coaching two different choir teams and privately tutoring elementary school kids in playing piano and guitar. "What can I get for you?"

Blaine makes a pitiful croaking groan that causes Sebastian's satisfaction that his husband has, in fact, gotten sick get swiftly replaced by sympathy. He likes taking care of Blaine, likes being a doting husband and encouraging Blaine to slow down for a little while, but no one enjoys being sick and no one enjoys seeing their other half feel terrible. He also knows Blaine will probably pass this on to Maddy and then he'll probably get it - and despite how much his mother used to say he was a terrible patient, a sick toddler was even worse than a sick Sebastian.

"Water," Blaine rasps, clinging to Sebastian's hand so tightly that he isn't sure how he's meant to leave to get a glass. He offers a soft kiss to the back of Blaine's hand and his husband apparently remembers to go. He slides from the bed to retrieve a glass from the kitchen and steal a couple of mouthfuls of his cooling spaghetti.

Maddy has abandoned her empty bowl on the coffee table and wrapped herself in the blanket from the couch while she watches the movie, swaying along with the music while her lips mouth the words she understands. Sebastian hopes they aren't raising a singing drama queen like Rachel Berry. As much as he accepts Blaine's friendship with her, and is grateful for the opportunity she gave them, he's not sure he'd ever forgive himself for failing to intervene in his daughter wanting to become a singing sensation. He's not sure he could tolerate a teenage diva living under his roof without reverting to the harsh, snarky teenager he'd once been.

As he lets the glass fill in the sink, he grabs a clean hand towel from the linen closet and dampens it with cool water to lay across Blaine's forehead. Humming along to the song on the TV, he enters the dark bedroom to see a Maddy-sized lump curled up on the bed beside Blaine.

"Maddy!" he hisses and her eyes glitter in the darkness. Even from here, he knows she's peering at him guiltily with big wide eyes she's learned from Blaine. She knows Sebastian will do anything when he's met with wide, hopeful hazel so she's started doing the same thing when she wants a new toy, or an extra half an hour before bedtime, or another scoop of ice cream.

"It's okay," Blaine whispers, cracking an eye open to look at Sebastian as his arm shifts around Maddy's shoulders to keep their daughter against his chest. "She just wants to cuddle."

Sebastian has no problem with Maddy wanting to snuggle up against her daddy. Maddy might be biologically his, but they'd long since decided that the biology part didn't really matter. They share equal parenting responsibilities in raising their daughter so their daughter cuddling their daddy isn't a problem.

His problem stems from exposing Maddy to Blaine's impending flu because she spends additional time breathing in his sickly exhales and possible sneezes which will only increase her odds of getting sick, and subsequently his own.

"You're going to make her get sick," he complains, shifting onto the other side of Maddy to lay the damp cloth against Blaine's forehead. His husband grunts in appreciation, tilting his head towards the cup Sebastian presses against his lips.

He can still hear _Beauty and the Beast_ in the living room when Blaine's crackly breathing evens out. Maddy keeps very still as she watches Blaine in the low light, almost as if she knows he needs to rest and she can't explode with the bundles of energy that rival Blaine's. When it begins to approach her bedtime, he ushers her from the bed and helps her in the bath and dresses her in her pjs before tucking her into bed.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" she asks, her mouth downturned as her fingers smooth over her nebula bedspread. Sebastian opens the book of fairy tales that Blaine and he have been taking turns reading to her, searching for the story of Cinderella he started a couple of days ago.

"Daddy will be okay after he gets some sleep, kiddo," he promises, kissing her forehead as she cuddles under his arm to see the words and the pictures. He's been slowly getting her to recognise the easier words like 'the' or 'and'.

"I love you, papa," she whispers in the middle of him reading a sentence, her eyes drooping too much for her to stay awake much longer and her head heavy against his chest.

He smiles as he closes the book and leaves it on the beside table, brushing his fingers through her hair before settling her head on the pillow. "I love you too, sweetheart," he murmurs with a kiss to her forehead. She snuffles as he adjusts the blanket around her shoulders, making sure he turns on her spinning star nightlight as he leaves.

After switching off the TV, doing a quick cleanup of the kitchen, and swapping his jeans and sweatshirt for a pair of sweatpants, he climbs into the bed beside Blaine. His husband seems to be breathing softly from his mouth, probably because his nose has already become too congested. He tries to mentally prepare himself for several nights of waking up to Blaine snoring quietly and wriggling around when his muscles ache.

"Rest well, killer," he breathes, loosely spooning his body behind Blaine's and pressing light kisses to his neck.

* * *

><p>And when Blaine has to take four days off work to get better, and Maddy misses three days of pre-school, and Sebastian grouches about drinking tea and soup for a week, Blaine at least manages to look contrite as he takes over the nursing responsibilities.<p>

When he finally feels recovered, he kisses Blaine more fiercely than Maddy's Ken or Andy dolls know is possible and enjoys spending the night making out quietly with Blaine, a difficult feat when he has to keep Blaine's noises concealed from their daughter.

"I love you," he whispers as he noses at Blaine's cheek, joining their hands together and rubbing his thumb against the cool curve of Blaine's gold ring.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers back, squeezing his hand and nuzzling at Sebastian's jaw as they soak each other in.

And sometimes he loves these precious moments too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FIN~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There are some drabbles written this week which include Maddy. You can find them on my Tumblr by searching my writing tag. I will also cross-post them here when I am home from holidays next week. Thank you for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Precious Moments  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 475  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Cavity-inducing fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yiota (everentwined)<strong> prompted a fic with the first sentence of: Waking up next to Blaine might be his favorite part of the day. Or life for that matter._

* * *

><p>He loves waking up with his nose resting against curls that smell faintly of raspberries, his fingers pressed into the hollow above Blaine's hip. He loves the way their knees slot together, lazily bent in the middle of the night to accommodate each other. He loves listening to Blaine's gentle, steady exhales and feeling the regular thump of his heart against his fingertips.<p>

He watches the expanding light beyond the curtains and listens to the gradual increase in noise in the streets below. A siren wails in the distance, a hammer smashes nails into something, a horn toots another driver at hour too early for anyone else to be _that_ annoyed and impatient.

And yet, tucked into his arms, is precious Blaine, dozing and unaware - as usual - of how Sebastian relishes these moments of quiet stillness, of feeling his expanding belly brush against the inward curve of Blaine's spine and the swell of his ass against his thighs.

The quietness shatters when the door squeaks open and tiny feet race across the carpet. He tries to untangle himself from Blaine, tries to sit up, tries to figure out the right volume to say "_No!_" but it's too late.

Maddy clambers onto the bed, pouncing on Blaine's sleeping body and abruptly waking him with a grunted "_Oof!_". She giggles, unaware of how she's destroyed Sebastian's moment of reverie, of enjoying his husband's body, and squeezes her little hands against his body.

"Wa' up, Da!" she squeals, bouncing a little on Blaine before turning her attention to Sebastian. Her eyes light up when she realises he's awake and watching her. "Pa!"

He barely has time to prepare himself for her launching her small body at him before he echoes Blaine's grunted "_Oof!_" as she lands on his chest.

"'s'too early," Blaine grumbles, tugging the blanket over his head and burrowing under the pillow. "Go 'way, small excited child."

Sebastian laughs and tickles Maddy, who breaks into peels of giggles and squirms in his arms. "Pancakes?"

"Pa'cakes!" she echoes, wrapping her little arms around his neck as he forces himself away from cradling Blaine, easing from the bed and spinning her on the path to the door. He glances back at Blaine, still trying to avoid facing the day beneath the pillow and blanket.

"You're so lucky I'm a morning person," he teases loudly enough for Blaine to hear him.

His husband peeks out from under the pillow, his eyebrows drawn into a fierce scowl. "She's _your _daughter," he retorts before disappearing beneath the fabric again.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but kisses Maddy's cheek wetly, making her wrinkle her nose and wipe at her cheek as he carries her out to the kitchen for fresh pancakes and fruit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Precious Moments  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 439  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Cavity-inducing fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous<strong> on Tumblr prompted a fic with the first sentence of: Sebastian laughed loudly at the sight before him, "How did you even manage to get stuck in there?"_

* * *

><p>Blaine's whine echoed through the plastic slide, sounding disturbingly like an elephant had bred with a dog. "I was trying to enjoy the slippery dip with Maddy and I'm not <em>that<em> big but I got stuck."

"So I can see," Sebastian observed, looking at the protruding feet and ankles of his husband and nothing else. As much as Blaine had the infectious enthusiasm and energy of a child, the fact he'd attempted to go on a spiral slide as a thirty-year-old fully grown (on the short side) man with a three-year-old toddler made Sebastian laugh all over again.

"Help me out, jerk," Blaine said, kicking one of his feet in Sebastian's general direction. "Or I won't blow you for a month."

Sebastian couldn't stifle his snort well enough for Blaine to avoid hearing. He just hoped no one else in the park had heard Blaine. Thankfully it was a fairly quiet day with only a couple of other families and their children running around, but he couldn't help but be vaguely concerned about the possibility of their scandalised faces.

With Maddy playing on the swings with her 'new best friend, Tommy' and Tommy's mom watching them, Sebastian clambered onto the plastic jungle gym and looked down the slide where Blaine's head was visible. It looked incredibly tight and uncomfortable and he had no idea why Blaine had ever thought he was going to successfully come out the other end of the slide when he'd first pushed himself off.

"Babe, I love you, but I don't think I can help you out," Sebastian said, managing to hook a hand under Blaine's armpit and tugging harshly. Blaine whimpered and squirmed, but his legs were coiled too tightly around the plastic spiral.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine said pitifully, attempting to twist his head to see Sebastian.

In the end, it took three firemen and one firewoman, as well as a park ranger, with drills and wrenches and saws to cut Blaine out of the slide. Maddy, who hadn't realised anything was majorly wrong, watched tearfully from Sebastian's arms as her favourite slide was dismantled into pieces. Sebastian was pretty sure she was more distraught by the destruction of plastic than she was about her father being stuck inside it, but he'd never tell Blaine that.

When Blaine was finally pulled free, his legs wobbling beneath him as a fireman held him steady and the woman checked him over, he shot Sebastian a look that very clearly said, _'You might have called them, but _**_you_**_ didn't get me out.'_

Sebastian _tried_ to be happy his husband had escaped the slide...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Precious Moments  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 524  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Cavity-inducing fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous<strong> on Tumblr prompted a fic beginning with: "No way. No. We are not watching The Little Mermaid /again/."_

* * *

><p>As much as Sebastian loved his daughter - and his husband - he had a particular capacity for Disney movies being watched repeatedly in close succession. He could sing all the words of all the Disney movies - an ability reinforced since the birth of their daughter - but he failed to have a love for it as boundless as Blaine and Maddy.<p>

He enjoyed _The Lion_ _King,_ tolerated _Beauty and the Beast_ and loathed _Frozen_. He preferred the classics to the latest mass-produced, over-commercialised animated feature films. The morals remained dubious, the strength of the females remained less than the males, and characters with any attraction to characters of the same sex were swiftly squashed. It infuriated him that Maddy was so accepting of his relationship with Blaine yet her consumption of media meant she was saturated with images of weak females and saviour males. He resented that she may one day grow up believing she needed a prince to save her - maybe she would want a _princess_ instead.

Blaine always suppressed a smile and insisted Maddy was too young to understand. Sebastian had a feeling that was how such attitudes were bred and became indoctrinated for the rest of time.

There was one film Sebastian couldn't abide by though, one he abhorred above all others - _The Little Mermaid_. It was trite, it was frivolous, and above all, it had a character with his name in it - a fucking _crab_.

As a child, he'd thought it was the coolest thing ever that a Disney character had his name. Sebastian the Crab with his vaguely French accent had been the most amazing coincidence to a young Sebastian the Human learning French from his mother.

However, once others became familiar with the film, his name was no longer Sebastian but "like that crab in _The Little Mermaid_, right?" From time to time, perhaps to deliberately annoy him, Blaine would speak in a terrible French accent until Sebastian's fingers would dig into his sides and Blaine would be left a squirming, pleading mess begging for the tickling to stop.

Now, with Maddy, the obsession with Sebastian the Crab seemed to have begun anew. She would giggle whenever Blaine used his full name within her ear shot. She would squeeze her fingers together like crab claws when she wanted to be scooped up for a cuddle by him. She would demand he sing _Under The Sea_ as a lullaby and pout at him until he relented.

So when Maddy had curled up with her head in Blaine's lap and given him big wide eyes, he'd initially tried to protest against her wish. He'd rather endure _Frozen _three times without a break than _The Little Mermaid_ but…then Blaine made his eyes wide and appealing and Sebastian knew he was never going to win.

He grumbled at both his daughter and his husband as he put the DVD in the player, cuddling Maddy into his arms and resting his head in Blaine's lap too. It was about the only thing that may make this ordeal even slightly tolerable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Precious Moments  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 291  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None in particular for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anis<strong> (**anisstaranise**) prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "You don't serenade me any more."_

* * *

><p>Blaine bit down on his laugh as he climbed into bed beside Sebastian, fingers skimming across his husband's bare torso. "You're just jealous."<p>

Sebastian's pout mingled with his wrinkled nose. "Jealous?" he repeated. "I'm not _jealous_."

"So the fact Maddy will fall asleep when I rock her and sing to her isn't why you're complaining that I don't sing to you anymore?"

Sebastian poked Blaine's shoulder, his nose wrinkling increasing to one of the most ridiculous levels Blaine had ever seen. "I seem to remember that it was _I_ who serenaded _you_ most of the time."

"Oh really?" Blaine's eyebrows arched as he straddled Sebastian's hips, playfully linking freckles. "So me singing _Dark Side _wasn't-"

"Was totally set up for you to join in," Sebastian interrupted, his disagreeing expression turning into one of self-righteousness. "Face it. I sang _I Want You Back_ directly to you and you've never-"

"You _are_ jealous!" Blaine exclaimed with a laugh and Sebastian huffed and folded his arms over his chest, effectively blocking much of what Blaine had been consistently distracted by.

"Our daughter gets to hear you sing more than _I_ do," Sebastian muttered, his lower lip jutting out again. Blaine smiled fondly and lowered himself to kiss Sebastian's forehead and then his temple and cheek.

"I could sing for you but I suspect you'd rather hear other noises leave my throat?"

Sebastian's frown turned into a grin. His eyebrows wiggled. "Well, if you're offering…"

Blaine rolled his eyes but the smile that stretched across his face was mirrored by Sebastian's. "I can't believe the fact I sing lullabies to Maddy is enough to make you jealous."

"Shut up," Sebastian muttered, grabbing at his hips and rolling them over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FIN~<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Precious Moments  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 461  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Cavity-inducing fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yiota <strong>(**everentwined**) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."_

* * *

><p>They were running late and he <em>hated <em>running late, which was probably why there was this ball of stress in his chest that was making every pound of his heart uncomfortable. He couldn't find the stupid invitation to the gala, their ride was due to arrive in minutes, the sitter still hadn't shown up and his husband was being absolutely no use whatsoever and-

"Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_."

He froze in the doorway to the living room as his eyes fixed on Blaine in his suit, his bow tie perfectly knotted, his eyes closed, his soft snuffling snores betraying his status as 'asleep' while their daughter was safely cradled in his arms.

A fond smile twitched his lips as he entered the living room as quietly as possible, creeping around the carpet until he was crouching in front of Blaine.

"B?" He reached out and lightly touched Blaine's knee. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up."

Blaine scrunched his nose in protest, his eyes crinkling before his mouth parted in a yawn he hid in his shoulder. "Whazza-" Blaine silenced himself as he looked down and noticed Maddy in his arms, swaddled in the blanket and breathing evenly. "Oops," Blaine said with a guilty smile.

Sebastian chuckled, rising and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's forehead. "If you don't want to go tonight then-"

"I'm coming," Blaine insisted, getting to his feet and taking care not to jostle their sleeping child. She was still small, and precious, and a terrible sleeper at night. Sebastian knew it wouldn't take much for him to want to lay down and fall asleep with Blaine in his arms right now.

The doorbell rang and Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek before moving to answer it. The sitter, a young girl of nineteen studying early childhood, bounced on the doorstep much like he used to see Blaine do before they were so fatigued by a baby that seemed determined to limit their sleep as much as possible.

"Hi, Seb," Nina said with a smile that Sebastian attempted to return as he led her down the corridor to where Blaine was gently rocking Maddy in his arms. He was such a natural with babies.

"You know the drill," Blaine said, passing the little bundle over to Nina and smoothing his suit. "We won't be home too late."

Nina nodded, tracing her fingertip over the chubby curve of Maddy's cheeks. "I'll make sure this little one is quiet through the night so you can get some good sleep when you get back."

Sebastian offered a grateful smile as the doorbell rang again. Blaine grabbed their coats and they were out the door, in the car, on their way to the gala, before he remembered he still hadn't found the invitation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


End file.
